


New Companion

by TsundereLizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All of them being adorable, Cats, M/M, Pets, cat!Yuuri - Freeform, has a bit of supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: They say black cat brings bad luck but he brought the opposite.





	New Companion

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired because of the black cat that saved us from a snake that suddenly appears at our home. I don't think it was poisonous or venomous but getting bitten is still not a good news then we named her Saviour.
> 
> We doesn't see her as much so it feels kinda lonely and she's very polite for a cat though and she get bullied a lot by other cats every time we try to feed her. It's so annoying. We don't feed other cats other than her because the other cats steal food from us. We close the door from the kitchen when no one is around. But sometimes they get bold and sneak from the front door (we always open the doors and windows because it's really hot in the Philippines and no, we can't afford aircons.)
> 
> Still, I love cats...
> 
> I talk a lot don't I? btw, Happy Independence Day to our Kababayan :D

They say black cats bring bad luck that’s why until now Yuuri don’t have any hope to be adopted by these humans who look for pets and believing that it was a good thing that his cat neighbors would say so. Even if no one believe such superstition, they find him somewhat eerie, but if he was fluffy like a Persian cat, now that would be a different story. Everybody likes anyone that is fluffy even they shed a lot more fur for them to clean.

He is bitter but he won’t voice it, not like there’s anyone he could say how he feels, he has no friend and the friend he made had been adopted long ago too. The constant teasing of his cat neighbors how no one will love him doesn’t help him either. He always cursed his existence. Why was he born to have a black fur, why not a calico cat or to have a majestic white fur instead? Or have a fluffy fur and maybe the humans will love him despite having a black coat of fur.

There were new humans coming today based on the loud noises his cat neighbors do. _“He will pick me I’m sure!”_ boasted the one in front of him. The others meowed in agreement. Yuuri doesn’t joined the crowd but instead is curled into a ball and facing away. He could hear and smell three humans coming in, the other one was familiar, a human named Yuuko. The other unknown human was loud and sounds annoyed while the unknown human’s companion sounded amused.

The boasting cat purred, pleased he got the attention of the loud human, “I’m going to take this one,” he says. He could hear Yuuko asking once more if he was sure and it seems the loud one confirmed it. Then he hears the other one talk, “Is this one shy?”

“Yuuri? A little bit, he is kind of a loner and doesn’t mingle with other cats. The one he was close to was adopted, and he’s here longer,” were they referring to him? Will this guy take him? No, it’s impossible, no one likes a cat that is not pleasing to their eyes.

“Is it alright to take him?” What? Take him? Why would he take him?

“Oi, old man! You don’t know how to take care of a cat, why would you adopt one? And you also have a dog back in your house, they wouldn’t get along!” the loud one says, Yuuri doesn’t hate dogs, he only dislike it when they suddenly chase him without warning, “That’s just a myth, Yuri,” then something dawns on him, “Hey, you both share the same name! Aren’t you glad that both of share the same name?” the human named Yuri blushed, “I-I” he stuttered.

“Let’s take him shall we?” then he could feel the presence behind him, “Hello Yuuri, I’m Viktor,” he could hear his voice then after a couple of no response, he started to make a sound that calls out a cat. Yuuri reacted to that and started to turn his head, his eyes still wary from the stranger, “Come, I won’t hurt,” he cannot believe that a human would take interest in him. He slowly turns his body and slowly coming near him. His nose touches the tips of the human’s finger.

“He’s so adorable,” the white man, or Viktor he was called, cooed, “Is it alright to touch him?” Yuuko contemplates a while, “He seems opening up to you,” the woman reached for his cage and carefully opened it so as not to spook him out, “Come Yuuri,” the black cat allowed Yuuko’s hands to reach out for him. Viktor had his hands readied out and Yuuko settled him. Yuuri felt calm around the white human. Soon he could feel the large hand caressing his back. A purr came out from him.

_This feels good._

“Well, it seems the cats are satisfied with the two of you,” Yuuko smiled, “Well, we need to arrange the documents and they are both fine to take home.”

-=-=-=-=-

Yuuri was back in his cage. He hears that Viktor needed to arrange some things before he could take him home. It wasn’t in his plans to adopt a cat but rather just accompany the loud human. He was a bit down but the white man promised he’ll be back soon.

Yuuri, being the anxiety ridden he is, cannot help but think for the worse. What if he changes his mind? What if he doesn’t want him after all? If Phichit could be here so he could calm down. The thinking finally exhausts him.

Viktor didn’t come back after a day and a half. He was so glad he could see the same face again. For the first time, he eagerly stood up and went to edge of his cage, his leg pawing against the metallic barrier, “My, he seems to love you already. I guess after a long time no humans would take interest him, this would happen I guess,” says Yuuko.

“Sorry if I can’t take you immediately. I have to arrange some things and the stuff you need back home.”

Yuuri was put in a pet carrier. The drive was long and he slept the way through it.

His sleep was disturbed when someone jostled his carrier then he hears the click of the door and a bark, “Hello Makkachin, I have new companion for you but he has to get used to you okay?” Viktor opened the carrier but he wasn’t forced to leave. Then the dog sniffed around him. He was nervous so he went all the way on the back of his carrier.

 _“What’s wrong? Why are you not coming out? I want to meet you so come out please?”_ the dog whined, _“I’m scared…”_ he answers, _“Why are you scared? I want to be friends with you. I want to see you.”_ Yuuri took a little step forward until his head peaks out, _“There you are, it’s not scary anymore right?”_

“ _Are you alright with me?”_ Yuuri asked, _“Why? There’s nothing wrong with you,”_ Makka replied, “ _W-well, I’m a black cat…_ ” he answered, “ _Okay…?”_ the dog doesn’t get it, “ _They say I bring bad luck… and they say I’m creepy…”_ Makka’s head tilt in confusion, “ _They say magpies bring bad luck too and there are lots of black cats around the world and I haven’t heard someone getting the short end of the stick! You worry too much, come on let’s play!”_

-=-=-=-=-=-

Viktor was at the kitchen, preparing for his own meal the he hears the excited barks of his dog. He looks over at the living room and saw Makka and Yuuri playing. He can’t help but feeling happy that they were getting along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Comment are always appreciated


End file.
